


Certi silenzi

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Un giorno qualunque, di una vita qualunque [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Festival di Sanremo 2018, Italian musicians, Italian singers, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, MetaMoro, Past Child Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Ermal prende una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta che tiene distrattamente tra le labbra, in bilico, e si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.Puzzeranno di fumo, dopo. Fabrizio pensa che nessun odore può essere davvero cattivo, se lo annusa tra quei riccioli.“Sono malinconico, Fabbrì. A volte mi succede. A te non succede mai?”Fabrizio deglutisce a vuoto e il suo pomo d’adamo fa su e giù sotto la barba come un pallone da calcio in un campo deserto. Sente la paura artigliargli il cuore, facendolo sprofondare dolorosamente nel petto perché il passato Ermal lo spaventa così tanto da fargli male fisico, è un fardello pieno di sassi acuminati che tagliano e lacerano tutto quello che toccano e, sebbene Fabrizio abbia sempre accettato di buon grado di sanguinare, con Ermal teme ferite tanto profonde da non potersi cicatrizzare mai più. Gli basta dare uno sguardo ad Ermal, d’altronde, per capire che le sue cicatrici a volte sanguinano ancora.





	Certi silenzi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Certain Silences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665040) by [ellyiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy)



Ermal Meta non è un uomo di poche parole.

Fabrizio l’ha capito subito dal modo in cui Ermal è capace di riempire una stanza quando vi mette piede, malgrado il suo corpo non occupi più spazio del necessario, così secco da sembrare più gracile di quanto in realtà non sia.

Parla, e la sua voce riverbera tra le pareti come un corpo solido, inframmezzando stronzate a discorsi così seri da far accapponare la pelle, muovendosi continuamente come se stare fermo gli causasse le vertigini.

_ Ermal Meta non è nemmeno un uomo dalle mezze misure. _

Ma stanotte no, stanotte Ermal sta fermo e zitto, una statua di sale tesa come la corda di un arco quando l’arciere è in procinto di scoccare la freccia.  _ La maggior parte delle volte, Fabrizio fatica a decifrare i suoi silenzi - e non nasconde a sé stesso che tali silenzi, che a volte si protraggono così a lungo da sembrar durare anni interi, lo spaventano a morte - ma, cionondimeno, non ha quasi mai il coraggio di chiedere ad Ermal cosa c’è che non va. _

Lo spaventa di più l’idea di sapere cosa si agiti dietro le sue iridi scure, piuttosto che quella di non sapere affatto, perciò quando si rende necessario lo lascia sbollire in solitudine, accarezzandolo occasionalmente - un modo tutto suo di fargli capire che lui c’è, lui è lì, anche se non sta interferendo - e beandosi della dolcezza della quale si riempiono i suoi occhi nell’istante infinito in cui si sfiorano, sperando con tutte le proprie forze che il malumore di Ermal passi da sè e che non sia scaturito da qualcosa che lui ha fatto o detto.

Di solito passa, comunque. L’ombra sparisce dal viso di Ermal e lentamente ritornano entrambi a vivere, a respirare, senza che una spada di Damocle gravi costantemente sulle loro teste, minacciando di decapitarli entrambi ad ogni piè sospinto.

_ Ma stasera no. _

L’intenzione era quella di passare del tempo assieme prima di partire per Sanremo, perciò si sono barricati in un delizioso albergo del centro, per caricarsi e sostenersi a vicenda, ed è andato tutto bene fino all’ora di cena - quando hanno richiesto il servizio in camera e hanno guardato sul satellitare un  film in bianco e nero vecchio come il mondo.

Andava tutto bene.

Poi, improvvisamente, non andava più bene niente.

“Ermal…”, chiama fabrizio dolcemente, dal letto, e la testa ricciuta del più giovane fa capolino da dietro il divanetto di design del salottino.

Hanno affittato una suite. Non è da loro, perché entrambi hanno esperienza con la povertà e le privazioni e dunque sono pochi i peccati che sono in grado di concedersi a cuor leggero, ma era l’unica stanza disponibile con il preavviso ridicolo con cui hanno prenotato.

E tanto, si sono detti, è solo per una notte. Nessuno li biasimerà per una notte in una suite.

_ O questo, o t’attacchi. _ Lo dicevano tutti a Fabrizio da bambino e a volte gli capita di dover ancora far tesoro di quel fulgido esempio di saggezza popolare che ha carpito tra i rioni squallidi dove ha vissuto finché non è scappato a gambe levate sperando di levarseli di dosso per sempre. Peccato che sembrino cuciti sulla sua pelle, quei rioni, e che solo i serpenti e i ragni facciano la muta. Fabrizio non è né un ragno, né un serpente.

Ermal gli regala un sorriso tirato, lì dal suo nascondiglio sicuro.

“Dimmi”, gli dice, cercando di nascondere la malinconia dietro una maschera di apparente e distaccata disinvoltura, una tecnica che negli anni ha perfezionato ma sembra non potere nulla sugli occhi troppo attenti di Fabrizio, così sinceri e trasparenti da farlo vacillare.

“Non vieni a dormire? Dobbiamo alzarci presto, domani…”

Ermal scuote la testa impercettibilmente, allungando le gambe davanti a sé e allargandole lentamente, come una ballerina fuori allenamento.

“Tranquillo. Sono abituato a non dormire un cazzo.”

Fabrizio non osa chiedere delucidazioni. Le poche volte che hanno dormito insieme erano in situazioni così precarie da non dormire un cazzo entrambi, ma solo perché c’erano cose ben più urgenti da fare che ricaricare le batterie. Si limita, allora, a far schioccare la lingua contro il palato - quante volte gli hanno detto che è un gesto maleducato, che non si fa? Questa è una delle lezioni che non vuole proprio imparare - e a speculare tra sé, arrendendosi al fatto che i silenzi di Ermal lui non può capirli, non ancora, non adesso.

Non finché non si metterà in testa che chiedere è meglio che campare teorie per aria, oppure Ermal prenderà l’iniziativa e sarà lui a sciogliere il riserbo su quello che succede dentro la sua testa, di sua spontanea volontà.

E fabrizio sa benissimo che Ermal non lo farà mai, quindi farebbe meglio a mettersi l’anima in pace e a dare un calcio in culo alla paura che con le sue dita gelide gli afferra la gola e gli porta via la voce.

All’improvviso Ermal sembra rianimarsi e scatta in piedi come se un insetto fastidioso l’avesse morso, e Fabrizio lo osserva con la coda dell’occhio infilarsi dentro ad un maglione a strisce, dagli improbabili colori che gli ricordano gli ombrelloni degli stabilimenti balneari raffigurati nelle cartoline degli anni Settanta, misurando la stanza in lunghe falcate nervose.

“Dove vai?”, gli chiede, alzando appena la testa, ed Ermal si volta verso di lui con l’espressione sul volto di chi non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare l’altro sveglio.

“Sulla terrazza, a fumare una sigaretta. Ho preso una delle tue, non mi andava di spargere tabacco in ogni dove…”, dice a bassa voce, come un bambino sorpreso a rubare le caramelle dal barattolo senza chiedere il permesso.

Fabrizio butta le gambe nude fuori dalle coperte e si infila dentro un paio di pantaloni da jogging che hanno quasi l’età di Matusalemme, cacciandosi addosso alla bell’e meglio una felpa maculata, figlia di un candeggio sbagliato e sbrigandosi a mettere in chiaro che lo seguirà.

“Aspetta, vengo anch’io”, esclama, con la voce già irrochita dal sonno e il cuore che martella forsennatamente nel petto perché non è sicuro che riuscirebbe a sopportare un  _ ‘preferirei di no’  _ come risposta.

Ma nessuna parola esce dalle labbra di Ermal, che si curvano in un sorriso pesante, storto, triste e grato allo stesso tempo e forse qualcosa di più - qualcosa che Fabrizio ancora non comprende, come molti dei tratti peculiari della personalità di Ermal.

Quando finalmente escono in terrazza lo fanno in silenzio, ciascuno immobile a lasciarsi trafiggere dalle sferzate del vento ghiacciato che si infila sotto ai vestiti e li fa rabbrividire. Senza rendersene conto, i due iniziano a gravitare sempre più vicini, sempre di più, fino a quando i loro corpi non si toccano, scambiandosi calore e qualche pigra carezza, come se il muro che Ermal ha eretto tra di loro non fosse abbastanza solido da permettergli di tagliare Fabrizio fuori per davvero.

Eppure, è comunque Fabrizio a dover parlare per primo.

_ O lui o nessuno, perché Ermal è fatto così. _

E i muri eretti a protezione di un’anima fragile ci mettono poco a trasformarsi in barriere sulle quali le speranze vanno a morire.

“Mi dici che cos’hai?”, si ritrova dunque a buttare fuori, troppo diretto, senza giri di parole.

Ermal prende una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta che tiene distrattamente tra le labbra, in bilico, e si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

Puzzeranno di fumo, dopo. Fabrizio pensa che nessun odore può essere davvero cattivo, se lo annusa tra quei riccioli.

“Sono malinconico, Fabbrì. A volte mi succede. A te non succede mai?”

Fabrizio deglutisce a vuoto e il suo pomo d’adamo fa su e giù sotto la barba come un pallone da calcio in un campo deserto. Sente la paura artigliargli il cuore, facendolo sprofondare dolorosamente nel petto perché il passato Ermal lo spaventa così tanto da fargli male fisico, è un fardello pieno di sassi acuminati che tagliano e lacerano tutto quello che toccano e, sebbene Fabrizio abbia sempre accettato di buon grado di sanguinare, con Ermal teme ferite tanto profonde da non potersi cicatrizzare mai più. Gli basta dare uno sguardo ad Ermal, d’altronde, per capire che le sue cicatrici a volte sanguinano ancora.

Cercando di seppellire quel pensiero sotto quanti più strati di stronzate possibili, gli cinge la vita con il braccio e lo attira a sé, lasciando che la testa ricciuta dell’altro gli si posi su una spalla, strappandolo con il suo dolce peso a tutte quelle macabre elucubrazioni alle quali aveva deciso di non cedere.

E ignora, volutamente, la sua domanda.

_ A te non succede mai? _

“Dovresti essere contento, invece. Stiamo per andare a Sanremo, insieme. Domani, a quest’ora, magari staremo ancora provando…”, gli dice, osservando con tenerezza quanto peculiare sia il modo che ha di arricciare le labbra quando esala il fumo, che si alza sopra le loro teste in ghirigori azzurrini che vengono rapidamente inghiottiti dal cielo notturno.

Ermal si lascia sfuggire una risata roca che somiglia più ad un colpo di tosse che ad una risata vera e struscia la nuca contro la spalla di Fabrizio mentre scuote la testa, arcuandosi come un gatto in cerca di attenzioni.

“Forse è proprio questo il problema, Fabbrì, è che tutte le volte che provo tante emozioni tutte insieme queste si appallottolano su loro stesse e si trasformano in un buco nero che risucchia tutto, capisci?”

_ Capisco _ , vorrebbe dirgli,  _ capisco fin troppo bene. _ Ma questo non è il momento giusto perché anche lui si metta a rimuginare sui dolori del proprio, di passato, quindi si risolve ad accarezzargli dolcemente la base della schiena, stringendo tra le dita la poca carne che Ermal ha sui fianchi.

“Allora vieni a letto. Stenditi accanto a me, spegni il cervello. Niente potrà più toccarti.”

_ E domani mattina sarà tutto passato.  _

Glielo sussurra tra i capelli, mentre con un movimento da funambolo spegne la cicca in quello che spera essere un elegante posacenere e non un elegante sottovaso.

Ermal pensa che se tutto fosse semplice, così semplice come ha detto Fabrizio, se bastasse una bella dormita a resettare il cervello e far sparire tutti i problemi alle prime luce del mattino, sicuramente dormirebbe di più.

Ma fingere di credere a quella dolce fandonia - dolce a suo modo, sì, perché Fabrizio è capace di essere dolce in un modo che è suo e solo suo - inventata in quattro e quattr’otto non costa niente, così si lascia condurre di nuovo nella stanza, con un sorriso appena abbozzato sulle labbra pallide di stanchezza.

“Grazie”, gli mormora quando sono a letto, sdraiati uno di fronte all’altro, così vicini che le punte ancora gelide dei loro nasi si sfiorano.

Fabrizio aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione così buffa che, se fosse dell’umore giusto, farebbe ridere Ermal fino a collassare. Quando è così perplesso sembra un bambino, un bambino che viene sgridato ma non ha capito il perché.

Si chiede che cosa avrebbe mai fatto per Ermal di tanto speciale da meritarsi addirittura un ringraziamento. Troppo poco, comunque, secondo il suo punto di vista.

_ Ha fatto troppo poco per lui. _

“E de che?”, gli chiede, ed Ermal arriccia il naso in quell’espressione da coniglio accecato dai fari di un’auto in corsa che Fabrizio ha imparato ad amare così tanto. Sulle guance è già visibile l’ombra scura della sua barba e Fabrizio accarezza quei puntini neri e ruvidi con la punta delle dita, delicatamente, senza fretta o proposito particolare.

_ Lo accarezza e basta, perché gli va di accarezzarlo, perché gli va di farlo sentire amato anche quando crede di non meritare amore. _

“Del fatto che rispetti i miei spazi, ma lo fai senza abbandonarmi…”

Gli occhi di Ermal brillano nella penombra.

A nessuno dei due piace il buio pesto, così hanno lasciato le imposte socchiuse e la luce dei lampioni filtra attraverso quello spazio minuscolo disegnando una riga di luce giallastra sul pavimento in legno.

Fabrizio si sente quasi atterrito da quelle parole colme di gratitudine, interdetto da quanto Ermal sia riuscito a canalizzare in una frase così piccola, appena sussurrata sulla punta di quelle labbra soffici che Fabrizio non vorrebbe smettere di baciare mai più. 

Lo attira tra le proprie braccia e affonda il viso nei suoi capelli, che odorano di umido e di città.

Non puzzano di fumo come aveva predetto.

“Adesso dormi, però”, gli dice a bassa voce. “Domani non avremo tempo per farci un sonnellino. Ascolta i consigli di un vecchio…”

Ermal si lascia sfuggire un mezzo gemito tra il naso e la gola, stringendosi così forte al corpo di Fabrizio da voler quasi fondere le proprie ossa con le sue, saldandosi in quella posizione per il resto dei suoi giorni.

“Va bene”, mormora nell’incavo del suo collo, e Fabrizio posa un bacio silenzioso sulla conchiglia bianca e perfetta del suo orecchio.

Al mattino è fabrizio il primo a svegliarsi, quando la luce plumbea del cielo invernale gli colpisce in pieno il viso, lattiginosa e grigiastra, foriera di freddo e di umidità.

Ermal ancora dorme, supino, con la testa reclinata su una spalla come un amorino stanco dipinto in un affresco decadente. Dalla sua bocca semiaperta, con i denti un poco scoperti, viene un russare sommesso e languido, così leggero da risultare quasi impercettibile.

La sveglia suonerà presto, ma a Fabrizio non importa, vuole guardarlo ancora un po’, godersi lo spettacolo della sua bellezza che non manca mai di mozzargli il fiato.

Mentre è perso nella contemplazione della bellezza surreale e quasi metafisica del più giovane che dorme, Fabrizio avverte una strana sensazione, come se la vecchia maglietta con la quale ha dormito fosse bagnata nel punto esatto in cui Ermal ha tenuto il viso posato fino quasi all’alba, spostandosi solo quando il mattino incombeva sulla loro stanza e la luce aveva già iniziato a cambiare colore.

_ Ha pianto _ , realizza improvvisamente.

_ Ermal ha pianto. _

La sola idea basta a sbriciolare il cuore di Fabrizio in mille pezzi.

Vorrebbe stringerlo, stringerlo e proteggerlo dal mondo intero, anche se sa che ormai di protezione non ne necessita più.

_ Ermal è uno che se la sa cavare. _

Se ne sta lì in piedi per un po’, allora, a fissare il movimento ipnotico del petto di Ermal che si alza e si abbassa con un ritmo lento e costante sotto alle lenzuola sfatte finché la sveglia non suona, bastarda, e lui grugnisce piano, affondando la faccia nel cuscino.

“Buongiorno…”, biascica. “Già ora?”

Fabrizio fa spallucce, cercando di capire se ci siano ancora strascichi della malinconia della notte passata a dare gli ultimi colpi di coda dietro le sue pupille scure, che sembrano sempre bruciare di febbre.

Sembra di no, comunque.

Sembra, dal modo in cui Ermal lo guarda e gli sorride, che il mondo sia tornato alla normalità e che la tristezza sia svanita, una bolla di sapone nel sole cocente di luglio.

Ma Fabrizio sa bene che bisogna sempre stare all’erta, che la tristezza attende tutti al varco, così getta le braccia al collo di Ermal e lo abbraccia, bisognoso di quel contatto, di sapere che sono ancora lì, insieme, che non c’è negatività al mondo che possa dividerli.

Non adesso.

Ermal ride e ride tra le sue braccia, come se qualcuno gli stesse facendo il solletico, poi spinge via Fabrizio con gentile fermezza: il tempo stringe e loro, di tempo, ne hanno ben poco a disposizione per lasciarsi andare alle smancerie da quattro soldi.

“E questo? A cosa lo devo?”, gli dice, lanciandogli un paio di calzini appallottolati senza curarsi del fatto che siano davvero i suoi.

Fabrizio alza gli occhi al cielo in un’espressione tra l’esasperato e il divertito.

“Bo. M’andava”, è la sua laconica risposta.

Una risposta del cazzo, certo, la risposta di qualcuno che non sa che cosa dire ma non vuole nemmeno fare la figura del pesce, ma Ermal ha capito, ha capito comunque.

_ Lui sembra sempre capire tutto. _

Gli posa un bacio a fior di labbra. Non serve loro altro, per ora, nient’altro.

_ E un giorno anche Fabrizio riuscirà ad imparare che certi silenzi non vanno riempiti per forza.  _

  
  



End file.
